The Institution
by Nuxium
Summary: Runeterra is run by the Institute of War. A man holds power, locked away behind inexperience. Change is never implimented without bloodshed. This is a story of Adventure, Captivity, Brutality and misguided Love. Characters and Rated subject to change as more chapters come out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Institution**

**Chapter One**

"I refuse." Tobias shook this head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The mage frowned into the papers on his desk before looking as pleasantly as possible at the rather annoying young man in front of him.

"You're required to do so Tobias."

"No." Tobias shook his head yet again. "I don't believe so."

The mage grunted.

"You are required, no matter wha -"

"Please…don't make me go…I have family…" Tobias struggled, the mage paused and shared a thoughtful look with the disheveled man.

"Look, Tobias, I understand how you feel, but the Institute is calling upon all mages, even ones that are underdeveloped."

"Can I quit now, I -"

"No." The mage stared daggers into the him. "Take this seriously."

Tobias gave a heavy sigh, dragging a free hand across his face.

"Now that you've calmed down." The mage began as he rustled through the many papers on his desk.

"You need to report to the Institute of War, I'll arrange transport from the village."

"I never agreed to that." Tobias pointed out, now slouching in his chair, all formality gone.

"Tobias." The wrinkly mage started. "You have a _gift, _not many can control magic and very little can do it as well as you. You have to understand that you are a liability without the supervision of the Institute, the last thing we need is another mage destroying what little of Runeterra we have left."

Tobias sighed. It made sense, of course it did, the only one who didn't was he himself. His fears of leaving the only place he had known being the only grounding reason for his flimsy argument.

"You leave at dawn. Your mother will be taken care of, the Institute stipend will make sure to that. " croaked the mage, he stroked his beard as he sat back.

Those words were final. Tobias stood and nodded.

"Thank you for cooperating."

Tobias returned it with a half baked 'welcome', the ordeal leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p>For his first time arriving at the Institute, Tobias decided that he hated it.<p>

He glanced around at the building with extreme prejudice, watched crowds of summoners mill about the opening courtyard and form groups as new summoners were told to do. Others shouldered pass him as they tried to make their way closer the entrance of the building.

Tobias found himself in a group before he could decide if he could sneak out of the courtyard using the chaos of more than one hundred new summoners in one place. He blinked his dark grey eyes as he was gravitated to the entrance of the lobby by the mass of bodies around him.

Tables scattered the large lobby, groups finding tables and handouts as they were spurred on by the experienced summoners that took on the role of 'group leader'. He oggled the lobby, from the massive chandelier that provided light to the large area to the tapestried walls depicting honourable battle; he could feel the gleaming white marble underneath his meager leather boots.

Tobias couldn't help but feel a little impressed, it was a long shot way from the thin wooden cabin he had shared with his mother.

He found himself called over to a waiting group of five other summoners. The young summoner that greeted him was all smiles. The man was ideal, tall and muscular, fit in all the places that strained his already tight shirt. His hair was cut close to his head, bright brown eyes that nicely complimented his already dark skin.

However, as customary with anything Institution related, Tobias hated the man.

He found it easy to find things to hate about this man, from his easy complexion that made Tobias's even skin lighter in comparison, to his muscled form that made Tobias seem thin. The worse part was his easy going laugh and to his self assured smile, things that came to be so difficult to Tobias in the last weeks.

Hate turned to envy.

The man had finished introducing himself, a name that Tobias didn't particularly care for, and gave leather satchels filled with informative scrolls to each of the members in his group.

"Here you go, think of this as your starter kit. It contains scrolls on rules, regulations, tips, tricks, all the good stuff." Tobias tooled through the bag, paying little attention to the man he hated.

It was only when talk of dormitories and lunchrooms were brought up did he refocus his attention.

"Within your bag are crystals to unlock your door at the dormitory, the lunchroom is always open, for those with special diets. Feel free to look around and explore, however, we need to meet up later to continue the lesson. Maps to the room are in your satchels. You have one hour." The man gazed at the young faces that encircled him, stopping lastly on Tobias. Tobias looked at him evenly, even if it annoyed him that he had to look up at this man.

"Don't try anything these couple of days, security is on high alert for the less _open_ people. "

"How can you tell?" Tobias retorted. If the man was as smart as he silently claimed to be, he would understand the nature of the question.

"It's in the eyes." The man sighed. He looked away as the rest of the group lost interest and wandered throughout the large lobby. "It's always in the eyes."

* * *

><p>Tobias had met with his group for more than five hours as they covered basic rules, assuming no one decided to read it in their 'starter kit'. Smart move, since Tobias had made it his new goal in life to reject the starter kit and anything Institute related. To him, 'Summoner' was comparable to 'slave'.<p>

The group went through the rounds of icebreakers and introductions. The tall and muscled group leader (whom he still hated) started introductions.

"I'm Mayon." He grinned, revealing an even set of pearly white teeth.

Another thing to add to the hate list.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but I'll be leading this group of ours. For new summoners, we split into these small groups in order to catch everybody up on magic lessons. Actual summoner training begins sometime next year. " He informed.

Then the group introductions began.

The small four foot high, blue toned yordle was name Veya, she had an annoying habit of mumbling and twirling her lengthy silver hair, something that Tobias caught onto instantly.

Afterwards was a tanned male, easily in his early twenties from the signs of unshaven stubble on his face. He wore glasses and slouched in his seat until his shoulder length red hair touched the chair. He always wore a smile. He introduced himself as Sven.

The next two, Aisha and Ceece, were sisters. Pale with contrasting black hair, the sisters enthusiastically talked about themselves, looking each person in the eye to make sure they were listening.

Tobias found it hard to look at the sisters' hazel eyes while feeling hate. He made a mental note.

He was last, he introduced himself and explained his previous life before being captured. Although Mayon was sure to cut him off early with a steely gaze when he mentioned that part.

Wrapping up the meeting with friendly closers, Mayon encouraged the group to stick together and stay close to one another, help each other unpack, talk to them, etc. Tobias split from the group at the earliest convenience.

* * *

><p>Tobias wandered the Institution grounds between the main building and dormitory, true to what EnemyOne (This was officially his name now) had said earlier in the day, the grounds were littered with patrolling constructs aptly named the Sentinels. Escape was futile now. At least it was quiet.<p>

He sat on a nearby bench, the cool stone provided little comfort.

Tobias thought about his current situation, of course he was finding it hard to hate the luxurious place he would see himself staying. Yes. Staying. **Forever**. It was this thought that pushed him on, in order to account for the major risks to the world, the Institute found it much easier to harbor any potential risks. This included mages. This was now his home, and _prison._

But nodding his head and saying yes seemed so easy, the gardens were lush, as were the general Institute grounds. He hadn't yet checked his room or the lunchroom, but he had yet to be disappointed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, he was far from stupid, he could only resist for so long.

He knew and yet he wanted to try, at least resistance made him feel like he still had a say in his life still. The bushes rustled next to him, pulling him out of his predicament, not that he wanted to think about it anyway. He turned his attention to the bush.

"Shhhh~" It whispered.

Three Sentinels lumbered past, clearly looking for something.

Tobias continued to stare at the bush, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not with your group summoner. Aren't all new Summoners supposed to be together?"

Tobias shrugged, while he didn't plan on talking to a bush today, it was a welcome distraction.

"I can't explore my future home? I was looking forward to it."

That was only half true.

He could feel the eyes of the bush occupant scrutinizing him.

"You should get back to your group summoner. You might get lost."

Tobias scoffed.

"I wouldn't mind getting lost, at least I'd have an excuse not to show up at group meetings."

The bush chuckled, opening up with laughter to reveal the lithe form of Ahri who promptly sat down alongside the summoner. To this Tobias was surprised. It's a surreal experience to meet a Champion, any of which was famous in their own right. He liked it better when she was in the bush, at least he didn't know who it was. Ahri stretched out, popping and extending her limbs. Tobias couldn't help but rake his gaze over her body with open lasciviousness, taking sudden interest in the tree overhead when she stopped.

"I saw that." Ahri smirked.

Tobias blushed, even if he didn't mean to. He changed topic.

"The Sentinels…."

"What about them?"

"Why are you hiding from them?"

The fox touched a finger to her lips, contemplating what to tell the young summoner.

"Secret." She replied simply.

Tobias frowned, seeing that she was going to stay resolute about her answer.

"Why are _you_ out here then?"

Another change of topic.

"Simply taking a stroll when -"

"Preferably something close to the truth." Tobias cut in.

She glanced at him slightly agitated. Something about aggravating the coquettish fox lightened his mood slightly. He disgusted himself.

"Finding something _fun _to do." She said finally.

Yet another general answer.

It became obvious that future questions were going to be answered the same way. This thought only made Tobias bitter, it seemed like getting a straight answer from her out of the question.

"Don't you have fellow Champions to talk too?" Tobias asked abrasively.

If she noticed the malice, she didn't care to acknowledge it.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I swear I get this question by every new summoner."

"So no….."

"Imagine this" She prepared.

"You fight against the same people, day in and day out. Can you expect the same people who you murdered in cold blood to be your best friends?"

"But Vi and Caitlyn, to name a few..."

Ahri opened her eyes to gaze at Tobias lazily.

"I'll admit that friendship isn't impossible, but many Champions like to stay away from another. Nobody likes to bring up bad memories. "

Tobias shrugged, understanding the concept. At least it was a complete answer, he was getting somewhere.

"What do you think of the Institution?" The fox sighed, sounding bored with the conversation.

"I don't _want_ to be here, and _nobody_ seems to understand that."

Ahri's face sparked with genuine interest, quickly recovering her mask of preceived boredom. Her ears started to twitch as she promptly got to her feet. She brushed off her trademark clothes as two Sentinels rounded a corner near a dormitory.

She started in the opposite direction from the Sentinels, looking behind her.

"That makes most of us here."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter :D<strong>

**Firstly, I hope that you enjoyed the beginning of what I hope to be a long and prosperious story. I'll post a title cover sometime tomorrow, since I can't because I'm new D;**

**I was a little aprehensive about making an OC focused fanfic, but I wanted to show the interaction of Summoners and Champions within the league.  
>I figured I had to bite the bullet on this one.<strong>

**I've never written fanfiction before (I don't normaly write to be honest), so if you could help me by leaving constructive comments, it would be much apprieciated.  
>I've heard that I should get a 'beta', if you could help me with that too, that would be great.<br>I didn't want to make my first chapter to be super long, but I hope that normal chapters run 3-4k words each!  
>As a writer (I wouldn't call me an author anytime soon), I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to the readers who took the time to read<br>_MY_ story in a _SEA_ of stories.**

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Institution**

**Chapter 2**

Tobias walked the slim hallway of the dormitory, weaving between crowds of new summoners as they conversed. Four floors up, he glanced outside the window and watched what meager sun that was still out silently die out under darkness.

His stomach growled.

Room 315 now stood in front of him. He unclasped the leather satchel, pulling out the crystal that would unlock the room he would call home (Home? His resistance was already failing.). He inserted the violet key, watching it pulse until he heard a soft click. He retracted the crystal and stored it back within his satchel. He gently pushed open the door, finding the lamp after stumbling around in the darkness. Tobias clicked on the light, he gave a low whistle.

_Plush_ was the only thought that came to mind.

Tobias sat down at the edge of his bed. Taking up a good portion of his room, the welded metal frame of his bed held the softest and most comfortable mattress Tobias had ever had the glory to sleep on. From his vantage point, Tobias looked around his warm lit room. Long curtains adorned the one window, blocking his view of what he assumed would be the general courtyard. Neat furniture sat at the wall parallel to him, beside a door he hoped would be some sort of restroom.

His stomach gave a low grumble, reminding him of his desire for food.

Trying to hate all day can really take a lot out of you. Tobias smiled at that. He jumped to his feet, shouldered his pack and exited his room to find the lunchroom.

* * *

><p>In her dreams, Ahri dreamt of the forest. It was always the forest. Never the forest she had grow up in, it was the forest just outside of Institute grounds, it represented so much to her. It was a gorgeous sea of greens, it was freedom and unexplored happiness.<p>

But they were only dreams, dreams where she didn't kill, where she was never part of the League of Legends. She never felt the sting of unwanted battle, or tasted blood were her teeth cut the insides of her mouth. She'd never gritted her teeth and swore to get revenge on the other Champions that killed her. In her dreams, she was human.

But those were dreams.

* * *

><p>Ahri awoke groggily. Darkness loomed through her bathroom window. Bathroom?<p>

She remembered now, walking back to her dorm, grabbing her sheets and a spare pillow from the bed in order to sleep in her tub. She did this every time she managed to sleep in her dorm. She couldn't sleep in her bed, the guilt of how many men she had killed in one still lingered in the back of her mind at times.

She moved to climb out of the tub, aware of how much her tails hurt. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked stressed. A bad case of bedhead. Matted fur. She felt nauseous.

Ahri discarded her bedroom stuff on the floor in the next room and started a bath.

She couldn't help but remember what it was like the first time consuming life essence, a part of her craved to do it again, just a little. She remembered that she'd taken to drinking to solve her problems. The same part told her that she could drown her regret in drink again.

She fought the urge.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Ahri exited her dorm. She strolled, aimlessly, enjoying her pseudo freedom. Enjoying the crisp air and the quiet of early morning. She gazed at the stars above her feeling a surge of wonder and amazement, something she would have never felt years earlier. Although she couldn't bring herself to think about what she was required to do today, she found it hard to hate her life at times like this.<p>

She found herself wandering closer to the lunchroom, enticed by the smells of bread and pastries that drifted out of the building. It was built much like the rest of the Institution, cold stone and glass. Two Sentinels wandered close, patrolling the grounds. She ambled closer to the building thinking about what she wanted to dine on. This early in the morning, few Champs and fewer Summoners would be eating, if any at all. She liked it like that.

Ahri's arms were roughly seized before she could make the entrance of the building. The two Sentinels strode by her side, redirecting her course from the Lunchroom to the Courts. Building of the Court of Equity. She had let her guard down.

Even as she was dragged toward the building, she knew what she was in for. Iton, no..._Council Member Iton_ would want her. Iton would be the only person to send the Sentinels after her, even if they were programmed to become passive after a day of searching. This wasn't about what she did yesterday anymore.

The Sentinels hauled her to the building, through the doors, and to the winding steps that led to the offices of each Council Member. The Sentinels pushed her up a couple of steps before blocking the way with their large bronze bodies.

Ahri sighed, then tentatively walked up the stairs, gliding past the doors of other Council Members as she made her way down the hallway to the door at the end.

She knocked, a light tapping sound.

"Enter."

She entered the room, closing the door behind her as she silently strided to the desk in the middle. Behind the large desk sat Iton Demolin, high council member of the Court of Equity. Very powerful. Very Influential. Not to be crossed.

Iton was a middle aged man with bright green eyes, blond hair, and a strong jawline. Relatively fit. Not unhandsome in any way but Ahri viewed him with disdain.

"Ahri~"

Silence.

Iton flashed a look of annoyance.

"Do you really plan to aggravate a Council member Ahri?"

She wished that he would stop staying her name.

"_Iton._" She layered the word as heavily as should could.

"Why would a Councilmen such as yourself be up so early in the morning?"

Iton smiled.

"Summoner work, nothing to concern the likes of a _Champion_."

The way he said that word…..

"I've heard from the other summoners that you ran off, even after one of them had picked you for the Fields."

She'd done this song and dance before, Iton didn't care about the summoner.

He also never went after her for something as petty as leaving.

She played along.

"I'm sorry Councilmen Iton, I wasn't feeling like myself. Isn't there **any** way I could make up for it."

She inched closer to the desk, putting her hands on the table to show cleavage.

Iton smirked.

"Why no Ahri I can't, that would be against Institution rules. I could get into very deep trouble for that."

Why did he insist on dragging this out?

"Not a lot in this world would **ever** make me break Institution rules. "

Iton nodded thoughtfully.

He wanted her to beg.

She contemplated how much pride she could swallow this morning. If she attracted Iton's ire, she could end up as the part of the Rotation. She would be available to new summoners, resulting in more of her death as they figure out how to use her in the Fields.

Less free time, lunchroom restriction, restriction on the library, and many, **many** more painful deaths. He could make her life hell for as long as he deemed it without even leaving his desk.

A sharp exhale.

Ahri fell to her knees, casting her eyes downward, ears flattening to her head.

"Please Councilmen Iton, I'll do..._anything_."

He continued to give her an even gaze.

She ground her teeth.

"Please _Master_."

Iton nodded approvingly.

He began to disrobe. The things that she would **GIVE** to take Iton's life essence, to watch the light fade from his eyes. She was certain she would have no regrets.

He presented himself to her before sliding his hands around her, finding the clasps on her clothes.

She bit down her disgust.

* * *

><p>Tobias found it hard to hate the Institution. The food was good, he had a place to himself, he was <em>enjoying<em> this. After having woken from his very comfortable slumber, he took to taking a bath and prepared himself for the day. He walked the grounds to one of the many buildings that would act as classrooms for new summoners, finding his group within a room in the back of his class building.

He took his seat among his peers. The room was nothing special, desks facing forward toward a chalkboard. A sparse amount of windows. It reminded Tobias of his old schoolhouse, except a lot bigger.

Mayon flashed him a grin.

"I didn't think you would be showing."

Tobias shrugged.

"Nothing else to do."

Mayon laid down the classes for the week. He had told them that he liked to start things off easy - with history, some basic magical theory, and summoner ethics on Monday, then moving on to practical magic use Tuesday and Wednesday, then actual spell weaving on Thursdays. Fridays would be reserved for relaxation, it was also the day that major decisions were made by the Council of Equity.

But first, a practice test.

Mayon needed to know where everyone in the group stood. Veya showed astute magical learning, able to conjure with simply a finger. As was Sven. As was Aisha and Ceece.

But not Tobias. He didn't know magic, but that's not what the tests told him. The same tests that brought him here told him he was gifted, powerful. He didn't feel like it. Mayon laughed when he tried to explain his predicament, guided his hand in an attempt to allow Tobias to unlock at least some of the power stored within him, and even shrugged his shoulders when Tobias accidentally shattered a window with out of control magic.

Mayon was in the middle of directing Tobias's hand movements when the door had flown open. Several purple clad summoners rushed in, one quickly spoke in the Mayon's ear and Mayon dismissed the session before rushing out as well. The group sat silent for a little.

Sven smiled.

"Anybody interested in Lunch?"

As it turned out, only Ceece and Sven seemed interested in lunch. Aisha dragged herself back to her dorm claiming she deserved more sleep and Veya ran off to watch summoners battle on the Fields. Sven didn't know where, Toby? Tomberry?, ran off to, but he remembered something about the library.

* * *

><p>Sven surveyed the woman across the table in front of him waiting on some sign of conversation. <em>Attempted conversation at least<em>. Her movements were graceful and refined, he took some sort of simple pleasure in watching her cut the chicken on the plate in front of her. However, he could only look for so long.

Ceece ignored the man across the table in front of her waiting on some sign of him leaving. He apparently wasn't going anywhere.

She had long curly hair, a light absorbing black that went nicely with her eyes. High thin cheek bones and thin lips gave her an air all to herself. She sliced her chicken with slim hands, they went well with her body, lithe and fit. She had the air education and of somebody born well, she also wasn't the worst looking person Sven had met before. A nice plus. Overall she was nice, regal package that he wanted to open.

"Lets chat." Sven started.

He paused to quadruple layer his fork with vegetables and meat.

"How are you? Where ya' from?"

Ceece continued to eat her food.

"Can't you see I'm eating?"

Ouch. But Sven wasn't one to get discouraged so quickly.

He flung around his fork as he talked.

"Can't I make pleasant conversation? You're a lot different when you're with your sister. Oldest one I'm guessing?"

Ceece took a long sip of water.

"How am I to make pleasant conversation with a man that clearly has ulterior motives?"

She glanced down, then back up, at Sven.

"Next, I'm always like this, I simply copy what my sister does to mock her, and yes, I _am_ the oldest."

This seemed like a good topic.

Sven swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Oh? Mock her? Please continue."

Ceece sighed. He wasn't leaving.

"She said that I'm not friendly enough, she told me to act livelier. So I am."

Sven nodded.

"I don't get to be myself when I'm in the group, but I refuse to lose to her. At least do me this and leave."

Sven was slightly taken back, however, this form of sarcasm was right up his alley.

"You know, this seems awefully onesided, you should make it more interesting."

She raised an eyebrow.

He flashed her an award winning smile.

* * *

><p>Tobias was picking books at the library, his stomach growled in protest, however, he was deadset on what he wanted to learn. The feeling of magic that he had felt was unimaginable, the feeling of power coming from your very being. It called to him like a soft song. He had decided that he needed to learn everything.<p>

He stood in Isle 34, the magic section, in silent adoration. From 34 to 63 the library contained some of the most sought after magical books in all of Runeterra.

At least that's what the yordle at the counter had told him.

He walked through the isle, slowly, taking in the smell of old paper and handbound books. He glanced up at the marble ceiling, at the large mural painted on it and polished floor that reflected it like a mirror.

He turned his attention to the books on his right, rubbing his chin, slightly dismayed that he had shaven before reaching the institute. He started picking books, anything that related to magical technique. He selected a book, 'Magical techniques and basics', looking up at the space left by the recently acquired book.

He locked onto glowing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Ahri loved the library. It held knowledge that she could never have found out herself, it was a sanctuary to her. She eased among the familiar books, lightly brushing her fingertips as she passed. She was most interested in the magical section, she knew in her heart that Iton nor any of the Council members cared about her predicament. She took it upon herself to research magic that could make her human.<p>

She made her way to the back of the library, passing summoners and champion alike. The Champions were the worst, they held grudges like anybody else, and felt no remorse in trying to resolve it outside the field. She passed Ryze who gave her a dirty look and mumbled something about being a 'slut'.

She gained ground on the central pillars that held much of the building together. The building itself was much older than many were led to believe, it was only when the Institute had taken right of the land did it see any repair. On the other side of the leftmost pillar there were large cracks, the Institute deemed them safe, so they were left alone. Ahri however, used them to reach the large swooping arcs the covered the ceiling, it was her favorite place to rest. It made her feel safe.

The fox meandered closer to the magical sections aiming to further her research into magic. She took a book from the shelf, flipped through the pages and made to return the book back on the shelf when she met the familiar brown eyes of the Summoner she talked to yesterday.

"Summoner~" She purred.

"Fox."

She chuckled dryly, cheeky one, wasn't he.

"We never did introduce ourselves did we?"

She knew that he probably already knew her name, but at she felt a pang of pleasure in introducing herself, it made her feel important.

"Ahri."

"Tobias." He returned.

Interesting name.

"What brings you to the library _Tobias_."

"You're awfully curious _Ahri_, why is it that you seem to be everywhere I am?"

The sarcasm rolling off him was pliable.

"Coincidence."

Tobias laughed. Normally, he would be annoyed by the spry fox, but he was glad to have somebody to converse with today.

"Tell me Fo - _Ahri_, what does magic feel like to you?"

The fox thumbed through the pages of her book, busying herself without paying attention to it.

She shook her head.

"Honestly, It's been awhile since I'm been to the fields, I couldn't tell you."

She eyed his puzzled look.

"The Institution grounds is set to nullify Champion magic. "

She raised as arm, pulling back her sleeve to show an intricate brand through the small opening , it looked like chicken scratch to Tobias.

"Right now, I'm as powerless as any normal human, it keeps the more aggressive Champions from running wild. Magic-wise, I feel nothing."

And she hated it. She was powerless in anyway she could imagine. Defenseless.

_Vulnerable_.

Tobias looked dismayed. He nodded.

"Guess that does make sense. That must suck though."

Ahri shrugged.

"It's the pecking order." She commented.

"Pecking order?"

She sighed, he really was new to this. Why does he ask so many questions?

"Most important to least important. There's the Council, Adjudicators, Emissaries, Experienced Summoners, New Summoners. "

"What about Champions?"

She was tempted to not tell him, out of spite for making her say it, but she knew that it was an innocent question to him.

"Champions aren't on the list."

Today had been a really rough day for her, she wished it would end.

"Champions are _tools, _nothing more." She finished.

* * *

><p>Tobias thanked her and left in short order, he wore the face of somebody about to do something incredibly stupid. Ahri wanted to urge him to consider rethinking any plans he had thought of, but ultimately, it didn't seem like her place. Who was she to question a summoner she didn't care about?<p>

She wasn't sure what to do anymore, she sat outside on a bench, the sun close to setting. Normally she would be out in the Fields right about now, but Iton had told her that a day of '_good service_' deserved a day of good rest.

Sick bastard.

She would be reading or sleeping in her free time, but that had been ruined by the Summoner that ran out looking to get himself into trouble.

She shivered, feeling giddy and restless.

* * *

><p>Iton was leaving the Courts, a day of reviewing tribunals and handling arguments between the city states left him stressed. He considered calling on Ahri again, he needed some '<em>stress relief<em>'. As he walked he considered how he was going to find her again, she would be avoiding Sentinels for quite some time now. He passed two young summoners, a red head boy and raven haired girl that seemed to be debating a 'perfect plan'.

He shrugged them off, kids will be kids.

"Councilman!"

Iton turned around and saw himself flagged by a summoner, he wore the robes of novices, a lighter purple than the much darker standard. Clean shaven and bright eyed, he was hit with nostalgia. The boy caught up, he leaned over, wheezing as he caught his breath. Lung problems probably.

"Councilmen."

A ragged breath.

Iton liked the boy, he really did, but he had better things to do and couldn't wait for the boy to regain his composure. He liked his cleverness however, it intrigued him, a new summoner wouldn't know who's on the Council just yet.

He waited.

"Tobias sir."

The boy stuck out his hand.

At least he had respect for his elders.

"Councilmen Iton, what can I do for you?" Iton gave a smile and shook the boy's hand.

"Do you believe that Champions are tools?"

Iton shook his head.

"Of course she would say that." He mumbled.

"Champions are a means to success, keep in mind Champions are here by their own means, or the means of their city states in the case of Demacia and Noxus."

He could see the boy thinking hard on this, Iton continued.

"Look, Champions, even if they do consider themselves tools, get the same benefits and rights as any summoner. A dorm, access to all the buildings. Everything. "

"But -"

"Tobias." Iton cut him off.

"Why do you care so much? Your a summoner not a Champion."

Tobias hesitated before answering.

"I wouldn't want to be considered a tool. I'd rather be a person than an object."

Odd answer, he couldn't have done all of this because he felt sorry, this was deeper than that.

"How do you feel about the institute?"

Tobias rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think it's flawed. Especially how they 'recruit' mages. It could be made better. I don't like my predicament, but I've felt a lot better here than in a long time. I'm finding it hard to hate my prison."

Iton laughed inwardly, the kid should be glad he wasn't a Champion.

"Prison? I think I can get what you mean, it must be horrible to be uprooted from your home. But is it really worse? Aren't all of your needs taken care of? I'm sure that your living a life better now than you were living before. Ask yourself, do you really hate this place?"

Tobias glanced down.

"I just..I don't know really."

The kid looked confused.

Iton wrapped his arm around Tobias's shoulders.

"Look, Tobias, do you really doubt a system that's helped bring all of Runeterra back from the brink of destruction?"

"Well no..but..." Tobias fell off.

"How about you take this slow, spend a couple months here and dictate whether anything needs to be changed. I'll listen to what you say then."

"Ok…."

"Good to hear."

Iton was disappointed, for someone that seemed so intellegent he was too naive. A malleable piece of clay, nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the second chapter! I've been thinking about using this place to answer any questions you guys might have. Things like, why put this champ in the story, you know, things I couldn't answer in the actual story.<strong>

**On to my thoughts. First, _Iton, _as a character I think he's pretty cool, I wanted a character leaned more towards charming and manipulative than plain evil. I think I've done a good job with him so far.**

**Next, _Tobias._ if you guys are really into it, you might be a little pissed that he dosen't give a general hateful outlook the next morning. Understandable. But, if you got thrown into a mansion and told to live there, would you really be that mad? It was one of the things I thought about a lot while writing this and ultimately decided that he couldn't move mountains or change anything with petty anger from a forced move. On top of that, out of all the characters, he's the most influenced, shown through his confusion and doubt as Iton was talking to him.**

**Finally, _Ahri_. Shes...complicated. She, like many in the story have ghosts and demons, mentally and physically, in the case of Iton. However, I want her to be a generally happy character, somebody thats still carefree even with a lot going on. While I couldn't show it as much this chapter, since it was supposed to be a bad day for her, I hope to show her brighter side in the upcoming chapters. She's really hard to write D;**

**The group characters were really supposed to be side characters and thats it, but I ended up fleshing them out more in an attept to have a multifaceted story. I'm hoping it works out.**

**The original story was for it to be hell for Summoners and Champions, but I decided that it would make more sense for Summoners to be above Champions.**

**Yes, the Rotation is Free Week, if you Free Week and feed, I hope you feel bad. MUHAHAHAHAHA (jk)**

**Until next week!**


End file.
